


I wonder if I'm already dead while still alive

by dokomiteru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece), he's edgy ok?, he's in it to ruin everything, law doesn't give a fuck, mildly suicidal trafalgar law, post-zou arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokomiteru/pseuds/dokomiteru
Summary: Law doesn't really know why he is still alive, but he wants to watch the world burn anyway.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	I wonder if I'm already dead while still alive

**Author's Note:**

> one more translation yayy!! so I started to write this when the wano arc was REALLY in the beginning but I kind of forgot I wrote this, and remembered this week, edited, posted in portuguese then translated it. it's not half bad, so, enjoy!

Things were going well. They have never been better, in fact, and Law is not used to this. He is in Wano now, and he isn't sure what to do after his revenge on Doflamingo.

He spent so many years dreaming, planning, wishing, longing for the ruin of the cruel and manipulative man who had taken the life of the person that Law had respected and loved the most, and now Law felt almost empty. Law had loved Corazon dearly, but Cora-san is still dead and that won’t change no matter what, and just like that Law has to spend the rest of his days, eternally mourning someone he had loved, with only the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku to share his grief with. It’s ironic, and so very depressing.

To have survived was so strange, because this was not a scenario that he had taken much into account in the countless plans he made. A part of Law was hopeful, but he didn't want to entertain an impossible dream.

Obviously, the pirate had made a plan to dethrone Kaidou from his seat as one of the Four Emperors of the sea, but it was one more of an “what if”, and that plan had several flaws. This was a plan that came from a fertile imagination, not from an all consuming rage suppressed for years.

But Law was okay with that. He is a person of careful plans and controlled impulses to set the world on fire, but Straw Hat is not. That's why Law had chosen Luffy. His greatest ally, the ace up his sleeve, and his... friend. After everything that happened to Law, everything he had seen, the pirate is willing to give Luffy a vote of confidence. If there was anyone in the world who could do the impossible, it was Straw Hat Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy would set the world on fire without a second thought if the world was unfair to whom he thought didn't deserve. And he would certainly get away with it.

The rational part of Law should be finding it bad to have a person as unpredictable as the Straw Hat, but Trafalgar D. Water Law also wants to see the world burn as much as Luffy, because as much as he tries to forget, he is also a D., and even though he doesn't quite know what being a D. means, he knows that it shouldn't be good for the world.

But why should it be good for the world? During Law's entire life the world was cruel, unpredictable and, above all, indifferent. It is more than fair to grind everything to dust.

That was why Law had decided to bet all his chips on Luffy.  _ If he has anything to do with me, he'll be what I need, _ he had thought, but everything went way too well.

Now it was as if Law was waking up from a deep slumber that had consumed his life for sixteen years, and now that he was conscious again, he didn't want peace. After all he had been through, it was more than clear that this world was no longer worth existing.

So he wanted to destroy the world, like he wanted to at the age of ten. He wanted chaos. He wanted to see all the goddamn motherfuckers who had destroyed his life burn. He wanted the World Government burn for doing more atrocities than Law could ever imagine. Someone, many years ago, had made the world a place worth destroying. So that was what he was going to do.

First Kaidou. He was one of the Emperors of the Sea, and the superior of Doflamingo. His fall would be delightful to watch, and it would start a domino effect of chaos. Kaidou is cruel, and would not hesitate to commit genocide or to torture thousands if it benefits his plans. He is someone who causes so much pain, suffering and chaos, that it will be beautiful to watch everything Kaidou built come crashing down. With one less Emperor, the world would rapidly fall into chaos, and if he played his cards right, Law might be able to institute a world crisis.

Then the Marines. They are the ones who protect this rotten system, they are the ones who allow atrocities to be committed, and they invaded the city where Law was born and killed every single person in it, and Law knows better than anyone that the Marines are corrupt and full of terrible people. They destroy people, communities, islands, governments and even history itself, with an absolute justice that is just an ideology that sounds good, when in truth it serves only to allow sadistic people to satisfy their thirst for blood, and to exercise firm control over the world's population. For the good of the world, they had to go.

Without the Marines, there is no World Government, and without the World Government there are no Celestial Dragons, and without Celestial Dragons, the world is already free of most of its problems. The Celestial Dragons are closer to demons than anything holy, they are the embodiment of the worst human impulses, with no one to control it. On the contrary, the World Government fully supports any madness that the Tenryuubitos want to do. The World Government says they maintain order and safety, but all Law sees is that they leave more blood behind than they prevent blood from being spilled.

The more things Law did, the more he wanted to do. His thirst for revenge could not be easily quenched. He had fucked up Doflamingo's plans, but he was in the middle of a whirlwind, and he wanted more and more.

He wanted to see the world burn, as he wanted when he was ten, but this time he has the gasoline.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos, comments and bookmarks are really appreciated (and constructive criticism as well)!


End file.
